


Sheriff Sulu

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - All Human, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Western, Ass-Kicking, BAMF Sulu, Bars and Pubs, Brotherly Affection, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Economics, Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Escapism, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fear, Five Year Mission, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Guilt, Gun Violence, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, Hubris, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm making this up as I go, Illegal Activities, Law Enforcement, Leadership, Minor Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, OOC, OOC Sulu, Out of Character, Out of Character Sulu, Period Typical Attitudes, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pseudo-History, Road Trips, Slow To Update, Small Towns, Social Issues, Squabbling, Sulu as a corrupt Sheriff, Team as Family, This Is STUPID, Wealth, Western, What-If, Work In Progress, and genre, eventual team as family - Freeform, for the sake of style, mean Sulu, rich Sulu, sheriff Sulu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: What if Sulu were a corrupt Sheriff? I have no idea where I'm going with this.Abandoned. Sorry guys.





	1. Preface

Sheriff Sulu had long ago taught Thunderpass the meaning of respect. The town was scraped out of the red cliffs like a wound in the side of the earth. Before Sheriff Sulu, it would have been called a “nothing town”. These days, if you wanted to pass through the hills, you asked Sheriff Sulu first. His train, the Enterprise, was the only way through. Nobody talked about it (no one was that stupid) but Sulu had not always been a powerful man. There had been a time when he simply pushed a lever at an intersection to direct the Train, and it had been his whole life. No one had thought much of him. He had not even really been a part of the town. He lived in the small booth by the side of the tracks and he kept to himself. He was a subject of ridicule. No one wanted a weird guy like him around their good white town with his foreign eccentricities. There was a sort of repulsed fascination that flickered to life whenever somebody saw him, that disappeared when he was gone again. This is perhaps, why the previous Sheriff had accepted the challenge to duel, not out of some sort of respect, but because being “intimidated” by someone who existed only in the sort of temporary way a sideshow passed through the cities back east, was no option at all. And that was how the last Sheriff had died. And then some other people. And then Sheriff Sulu made sure nobody was stupid enough to keep challenging him.


	2. Investor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Sulu talk business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I promise Sulu and Kirk will get in a big argument about his corruption. Some plot just has to happen first.

For all he was seen as a foreigner, Sulu had actually been born in San Francisco.  He had an odd preference for staying in a private cabin on his own train on a most regular basis. The sound was how he accounted for this. At this particular moment, however, the moment when our story starts Sheriff Sulu was in the town's very own casino. Deputy Spock, who was not a local at all, could tell straight away Sulu commanded a certain respect. Sulu, he noted was not a tall man, and he was a scrawny little guy but around him there was a sort of awed bubble. On top of this, everyone at his table was making a concentrated effort to lose and lose badly to which he responded with only a thin smile. With every round of every game he won he’d rake in his chips and say softly “Thank y’all kindly.” Not even bothering to hide he was thanking them for losing. The truth of it was, Spock would have preferred not to work with Sheriff Sulu at all. But the fact was, when you were looking to engage in any kind of economic adventure, around here, you went to Sheriff Sulu. He’d look into it, and if it was good, you had an investor. Which meant, Deputy Spock gritted his teeth at the thought, a night of amiable losing with the Sheriff. Spock strode up to the table, forcing himself to keep confident. 

“Sheriff Sulu.” He said in greeting, and extended his palm. 

Sheriff Sulu paid him absolutely no mind. His focus was on the table in front of him and he whispered to himself as he looked over it. 

“Sheriff Sulu.” Spock repeated louder, it was halfway between a greeting now, and a simple demand for attention. 

One man from across the table gave Spock a brief apologetic smile but no one broke the silence of the Sheriff’s musings. It would appear the good Sheriff was engaged with some important matters to deal with before he could talk trade. Spock smirked to himself a little. Sulu was just as unbearable as he had expected. All rich men were. Not to say that Spock’s own father, a preacher, hadn’t been very well respected and wealthy in his own way, but there was a modesty to that wealth that was not, in Spock’s experience, very typical, especially the farther west he went. Spock restrained a huff of frustration and joined some bored chorus girls on the sidelines while he waited for Sheriff Sulu to acknowledge him. It was impossible to say whether Sulu noticed this. He didn’t even look up. Just continued whispering. He finally said with a soft smile “I raise. 200.” The man beside him folded with a huff. The game spun around for a few more minutes before Sulu finally raised past even the richest, stupidest gamblers limits pulled the chips toward himself expressionlessly. 

“ I think I should quit while I’m ahead. Sorry, fellas.” Sulu said. He turned to Spock “Hello, sir. Are you here for business?”

“Precisely, Sheriff.” 

“Why don’t we talk in my office?”

 

~~~

 

When they were finally settled, Spock turned to Sulu “Thank you for your time, Sheriff.” 

The Sheriff smiled “You’re welcome.”

“To cut right to the heart of the matter, Sheriff, I’d like to offer you a part as an investor in an economic venture.”

“Go on?” 

“I and a small group of interested persons wish to establish an observatory and laboratory of various scientific pursuits, a bit west of here.” 

“West of here? That would be very tenuous, Deputy.”

“I am aware of the risk, however, there are certain benefits that cannot be outweighed.”

“Oh?”

“The solitude, Sheriff. Human interference with our studies and the natural landscape could make studies more difficult and less reliable.” 

Sulu smiled slightly, although the reason was impossible to say “You seem very dedicated.” Remarked Sulu. 

“I value reason.” Acknowledged Spock. “Do you have any questions about the venture.”

Sulu’s smile widened and he stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of his bookshelf. “Why don’t we simply talk for a bit? How did you come to be interested in Science, Deputy?” 

Spock shifted in his seat “My father.” He explained. “He was a man of God by profession but he held great respect for the sciences.”

“And you admired this?”

“Yes. He arranged for me to study various advances and theories, even outside of my formal schooling, and I developed a fascination.”

They talked for a while, although Spock couldn’t find much purpose behind the words, beyond the stroking of the Sheriff’s ego. He was beginning to believe that Sulu was simply toying with him when, finally Sulu said. 

“You, Deputy, are exactly the sort of investment I look for.”

“Then we have your support?”

“Yes, Deputy Spock, a man of your talent, and more importantly your passion will go far.” 

Spock hid a frown "It is not passion, Sheriff Sulu, I assure you, only the pursuit of reason and logic."


	3. Bar Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Sulu just likes to fight for the hell of it.

Sulu had written a check and retreated back to his room for a good nights sleep within a few minutes. He would probably never have to really think about the project again, he figured. Or get to. Once you reached a certain level of success, Sulu had found, you were never allowed to actually do anything. You "invested" or "took an interest" in things, or wandered around “your garden” that you hadn’t planted or "framed an innocent man for murder" but once you were successful, you never actually  _ did _ anything. Especially not in your hometown. Which was why Sulu decided to go out on his train again when it came back the next morning. He had been in this stupid town almost a month now. He left his Deputy in charge as usual and had his car set up for him. He packed a single suitcase and got on board a full hour before it was actually time to leave. Of course, he was Sheriff Sulu, so it wasn’t as if he actually had to wait an hour. They left early, with a few other anxious travelers and most of the train to himself until the next stop. The next stop was Brokenworth, which was  a tiny nothing town defined by one (1) church, one (1) bar/inn/implied dubious business, one (1) general store and one (1) falling apart lawman’s office that looked more like a small room from an ugly house. It was perfect. Sulu jumped out into the dust. He was a little overdressed but all the better to draw a little attention to himself. They would resent him without  _ knowing _ . There was a crackling excitement in that. The dirty floor. The angry looks. Sulu basked in their hatred because when he was here, they would not hide it. There was a bizarre sort of romantic thrill in places like these. Ugly towns with “Broken” right in the name. In places like these, he was not a god, he was a stupid city slicker who didn’t know better than to keep away, and he could act like one. He could do things. Real things that involved actually being somewhere. These people hated him from the minute they saw him. They  _ saw  _ him. Their hatred was worth a million times over the empty worship he was afforded like a cross on a wall. Goddamn Thunderpass, even the respect was disrespectful. Not like out here. Out here, probably, there was some stupid law man who they all respected in a way he couldn’t imagine. Not reverent fear. Respect. He spit a little on the “t” and realized he was ranting loudly by now to a guy next to him. The guy also seemed pretty confused. “uhh you got a problem with us?” The guy asked. The conversation, to an outsider contained very little comprehensible language and mostly a vaguely pent up, angry tone. “I goooa prolem with everybody!” And the fight was off! Finally. There was the rush of Sulu punching the guy’s jaw. The other guy stumbled backwards “Eh  scotty, this guy is tryna fight me!” He yelled. 

“Scotty” threw a bottle and Sulu lunged clumsily to the side to avoid it. Shattered fragments skidded across the room, catching the angry attention of a table of rowdy young men. Oh yes. Here it was. One went to grab Scotty from behind and, high on the thrill of the fight, Sulu smashed a bottle into the man’s head. 

“Hey!” The bartender yelled, completely unnoticed.

There was a punch to Sulu’s nose and a lot of yelling and he scrambled to retaliate. 

~~~

He lost the fight. All three of them did. He didn’t mind. It was a perfect night. His head was starting to clear up and the stars were bright. “Hey man, thanks for the backup,” He said to the first guy. 

“Hey, I’m Jim. Sheriff Kirk’s son.”

“And I’m Scotty” chimed in Scotty.

“Good to meet you.” Sulu laughed. “My given name’s Hikaru, but folks call me Sulu.” 

“You too.” Jim was in a decent mood as well. Usually people weren’t, after a fight that went as badly as that. Personally, as far as Sulu was concerned, this was shaping up to be a perfect night in an awful sort of way. 

“Well, I’m miserable!” Scotty said “Unlike you too crazies. We just got our asses handed to us.”

Jim shrugged “It was a good fight.”

Sulu smiled “Ha! See Scotty, your friends a man!”

Scotty laughed “Well there’s not much more I can say for ‘im.”

 


	4. Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll be seeing a few more chapters that focus outside Sulu, just to give you an idea of what's going on with the others.

When Jim and Scotty finally got back to the institute, Spock was waiting impatiently.   
“Have you sufficiently expressed your rebellious emotions?” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Have you sufficiently shut up?” Jim snapped.   
Spock just looked at him. Jim stormed away to his dorm.   
“He didn’t mean that.” Scotty said.   
“Yes I did!” came Jim’s voice from down the hall.   
Scotty sighed. “I’ll talk to him.”  
“No.” Spock said “It can wait. I’ll go over this with him when he calms down.”  
“Kirk?” Scotty laughed “Calm?”  
“Relatively.” Spock smirked.


	5. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk talks though what's upsetting him.

The next morning, Spock knocked on Jim’s door. 

“Kirk? I would like to discuss last night’s outburst.” 

“I’d like to not.” Kirk called from behind the door. 

“Naturally, however, it cannot go unaddressed if we are to continue this venture. We can discuss further over breakfast, when you’re ready.” 

Kirk groaned and flopped back into bed. 

When he finally got up and made his way to the kitchen, it wasn’t so much that he actually felt ready to bicker with Spock, as that he was getting cabin fever just pacing around his room acting out the bickering in his own head. 

“Okay.” He sat down at the table across from Spock. “Let’s talk.”

“I understand, Jim.” Spocks voice was surprisingly soft.

Kirk laughed. “You? Understand? Wouldn’t that require, human empathy? Basic social skills? You never understand.”

“I do.” Spock insisted. “Simply because I recognize the necessity of outside funding does not mean that I am pleased by it.”

“Pleased enough to make the call.”

“And what else would you have me do, Kirk?” 

Kirk bit back a surge of anger. It was true. There weren’t many options available. Finally he just said. “Alright, Spock, but I don’t like it.”

“Nor do I.”

And like that, the conversation was over. Again. 


	6. Botany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu decides to visit the institute he founded.

A few years after the bar fight, Sulu decided it was time to visit the new institute location for himself. They probably were hoping for some half-assed inspector who didn’t want to be there. Sulu did not particularly care. The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that they were probably at least studying a little botany and that was enough to peak Sulu’s interest. There was no reason he couldn’t get a little involved after all. He could at least tour the place. See what was going on. It was worth a look. Maybe he could apply some of it to his own gardens, if the work was far enough along. It’d be a few days train ride to get there, which was fine by Sulu. The train was half the fun. He took his latest winnings and got on the Enterprise. For once he was actually excited. His very own botany lab. The money, sure, but he had money. That was just another pinprick on a map. But  _ botany _ . A lab he funded. He could direct the research. He could even have first pick of the findings. It lit up a sort of excitement in Sulu that he could barely recognize anymore. This wasn’t just a power play. It wasn’t just another thing he had to do to keep his town in line or maintain respect.  This was freedom. Getting on the train, Sulu kept it from showing on his face, he kept in a pure and total secret, but Sulu felt like a kid again.


	7. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys

In light of the recent scandal, I'll be taking a break for a few days. Sulu is still a great character, it's just hard for me to write about him at the moment without getting caught up in the issues with his first actor. When I come back, I may be relying more on the John Cho portrayal as a result. 


End file.
